Mi Inspiración
by Matteens
Summary: La adolescencia es la etapa en la vida en la que la amistad y el amor comienzan a tener una importancia mucho más profunda en nuestras vidas... También es cuando nuestros sueños comienzan a tomar forma. Ellos harán todo lo posible para que sus más grandes sueños se hagan realidad y no queden en simples anhelos de adolescentes. ¿Podrán lograrlo? [Hip Hop y Fútbol] [AU] (02/02/2020)
1. Cap I: R-evolución, A-ctitud, P-oesia

**Hola a todos! Hoy les traigo un fic que tenía escrito hace bastante tiempo, pero que en los últimos días se me dio por retomarlo, por lo que finalmente decidí comenzar a publicarlo por acá. Es un fic totalmente distinto a lo que vengo escribiendo, ya que es el primero del tipo escolar que escribo, sin embargo no solo se basará en la vida de secundaria de los protagonistas, sino que también agregaré dos de las cosas que más disfruto en mi vida diaria... **

**El Hip Hop y el fútbol! Como bien dice la bio en mi perfil, soy fanático y enfermo por el club San Lorenzo de Almagro, de acá de Argentina, y además realmente disfruto mucho de este deporte (aunque solo verlo, ya que para jugarlo soy lo que acá se conoce como "un pata dura" xD). Al igual que con el Hip Hop, más precisamente el Rap. A pesar de ser un género poco difundido, es el que me acompaña diariamente y el que más me ha ayudado e influido a lo largo de mi vida, por lo que invito a los que no lo conocen a escucharlo y adentrarse en sus letras. En este fic mencionaré a varios artistas que yo sigo e incluso aparecerán las letras de algunas canciones, las cuales pondré sus nombres y a quien le pertenecen, no solo por la cuestión de los derechos de autor, sino también para que al que interese las pueda buscar y escuchar, ya que quizás lleguen a disfrutarlos como yo los disfruto. **

**Como bien dije anteriormente, es mi primer fic de este estilo, así que como siempre estoy abierto a las críticas y consejos que puedan darme! Creo que no tengo que aclarar que será totalmente Narusaku, aunque aún no tengo decidido 100% ninguna pareja secundaria, pero seguramente las habrán...**

**Por último, estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de Una Segunda Oportunidad, así que no desesperen! Me está llevando más tiempo del que esperaba debido a que me han pasado varias cosas buenas a lo largo del mes pasado, las cuales me están llevando bastante tiempo diario.**

**Sin más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo de este Fic, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

_** Mi Inspiración.**_

**Capítulo I: R-Evolución A-ctitud P-oesía.**

_Pasaban alrededor de las 7:30am y dos mujeres adolescentes, las dos de unos diecisiete años iban caminando hacia la secundaria tranquilamente, una de ellas era rubia, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, siendo amarrado por una cola de caballo, poseía ojos azules e iba vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta violeta. Mientras que la otra chica poseía un extraño color de cabello, siendo este de color rosa, también lo usaba largo pero no como su amiga, sino que el de ella llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y lo usaba suelto, era portadora de unos bellos ojos verdes y vestía con un jean claro y una camiseta rosa pálida. Las dos caminaban hacía el secundario, ya que era su primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones de verano._

\- Vaya Sakurita, ¡este verano ha pasado demasiado rápido! - Exclamó la rubia, con un aire de pesadez.

\- Es verdad, parece como si hubiera sido ayer que estábamos a finales del año pasado. - Contestó la pelirrosa, algo amargada.

\- Que rápido pasa el tiempo... ¿No crees? ¡Este es nuestro último año antes de la universidad! - Comentaba la ojiazul, casi gritando.

\- Sí, pero no hablemos de eso, me pone algo nostálgica... - Respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón... ¿Crees que habrán chicos nuevos en nuestra clase? ¿Serán guapos? - Preguntó, con ansiedad.

\- No lo creo Ino, piensa que es el último año, casi nadie se incorpora en esta etapa... - Contestó, algo pensativa.

\- Quizás tengas razón... ¡Pero no me quites la esperanza! - Gritó, provocando la carcajada de su pelirrosa amiga. Para luego observar en frente de ellas, donde dos adolescentes, al parecer de su misma edad iban caminando – Mira esos dos chicos... No los conozco, y parecen de nuestra misma edad... - Susurró, observando a su amiga.

\- Yo tampoco los conozco... Aunque mira cómo van vestidos... No creó que vayan al instituto. - Susurró en el mismo tono que su amiga.

_Mientras tanto, unos metros más adelantados, iban caminando dos jóvenes, uno pelinegro, el cual vestía con un short, que apenas pasaba sus rodillas, algo ancha, unas zapatillas DC grises con detalles de color rojo oscuro y un buzo del mismo color, con detalles violetas, tenía unos ojos negros, y llevaba el cabello algo desordenado. Mientras que el otro joven era pelirrubio, y vestía con un pantalón deportivo negro y naranja, y una campera, haciendo juego con el pantalón, llevaba puesta su capucha, pero se podía notar que tenía el cabello muy alborotado, también usaba zapatillas skaters como las que llevaba su amigo, pero las de él eran blancas, con detalles negros y naranjas, pero sin duda lo que lo caracterizaba a él eran sus ojos de un color zafiro profundo, y tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, las cuales parecían "bigotes". Los dos iban caminando y hablando tranquilamente, con las manos en sus bolsillos._

\- Espero que este nuevo instituto no sea muy aburrido... - Susurró el pelirrubio, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

\- Lo mismo espero, ya quiero que termine el día, para volver a casa y seguir trabajando en mis beats. - Contestó el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo Sasuke! Solo quiero llegar a la clase, para sentarme en el escritorio y seguir escribiendo para nuestra maqueta... - Asintió el rubio, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Estoy seguro de que haremos una obra maestra Naruto, nuestros nombres quedarán grabados en la historia del Rap. - Exclamó el Uchiha, mientras pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su nuca.

\- ¡Claro! Tú serás el mejor DJ y yo el mejor MC, nos ganaremos el respeto de todos, te lo aseguro. - Contestó, con ilusión en su rostro. - Por cierto... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar al instituto? ¡La próxima vez deberíamos venir en nuestros skates! - Se quejó, algo cansado por caminar.

\- Tienes razón, mañana vendremos en skate, pero hoy me apetecía caminar para ir pensando en que estilo debo basar mis beats, si sigo el estilo de la vieja escuela, o experimento un poco... ¿Qué opinas? - Preguntó el ojinegro.

\- Creo que tenemos que seguir el estilo de la vieja escuela, nosotros haremos Rap del bueno, no haremos nada de moda, creo que debemos tomar como ejemplo el grupo español Violadores del Verso, sus temas son puro hardcore, no puedes parar de escucharlos y siempre han mantenido el estilo original del Rap, y es eso lo que los hace incomparables... - Contestó el Uzumaki, algo pensativo.

\- Sí, creo que se a que te refieres, además sinceramente no me sabría bien el experimentar con los ritmos, experimentando con lo comercial no logro representar lo que siento por el Rap... Claramente me veo más identificado con el ritmo de la vieja escuela, Eric B, Dr. Dre e incluso R de Rumba, esos Dj's si que hacen que el rap fluya por mis venas... - Reflexionó el Uchiha, ganándose la mirada de su amigo. - Además... ¡Mi hermano Itachi me mataría si intento hacer algo comercial! - Exclamó, provocando la carcajada del rubio.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Luego podríamos hablar un poco con Itachi, el nos puede ayudar, es mayor que nosotros y lleva más años en esto, pero ahora apurémonos que llegaremos tarde y tenemos que presentar los papeles por ser alumnos nuevos. - Comentó el ojiazul, comenzando a correr junto al pelinegro.

_Luego de unos minutos, la chica pelirrosa, y la pelirrubia se encontraban ya sentadas en la clase. Los asientos eran una especie de tribuna, por lo que el salón consistía en varias filas de mesas horizontales, las cuales eran cortadas en la mitad por un pasillo, por lo tanto, de cada lado y en cada hilera entraban cuatro alumnos. Ino y Sakura se encontraban sentadas en la última fila, en la mesa que daba hacía la ventana, Ino se sentaba contra ella, y Sakura, al lado de Ino, pero más cerca del pasillo. Una vez comenzado el horario de clases, ya todos estaban sentados en sus lugares, iba a comenzar la lección de Historia con el profesor peliplata, Kakashi Hatake, un hombre con un aire bastante desganado y perezoso, pero en realidad el era uno de los profesores más exigentes del instituto. Este, al ver que toda la clase ya estaba sentada, comenzó a hablar._

\- Muy bien alumnos... Bienvenidos a su último año de secundaria, pero antes de comenzar con este nuevo año, que por supuesto, les haré pasar un verdadero infierno con esta materia... - Comentó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo temblar a sus alumnos – Les presentaré a dos nuevos alumnos, ellos provienen del Instituto Nacional de Kumogakure, espero que los ayuden a lograr una rápida adaptación al grupo, y sean amables... ¡Pasen! - Gritó, hacia afuera, dando la orden a que los nuevos alumnos entraran a la clase. Por lo cual estos obedecieron y se presentaron en frente del salón, al lado de su profesor.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero que nos llevemos bien este año, y que nos divirtamos juntos. - Exclamó el pelirrubio con una gran sonrisa, siendo atentamente observado por toda la clase, más específicamente por una pelirrosa, algo sonrojada al verlo, lo cual fue notado por su amiga pelirrubia.

\- Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, y también espero lo mismo que Naruto. Paz. - Comentó el pelinegro, haciendo el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos, pero con un semblante muy frío, lo cual provoco gotas en la frente de sus nuevos compañeros, pero también el notable sonrojo de la pelirrubia, y de la mayoría de las mujeres de la clase.

\- Muy bien, basta de presentaciones. Sasuke, Naruto, vayan a sentarse a la fila del fondo, al lado de Sakura e Ino. - Ordenó, señalándoles los asientos. Naruto, miró detenidamente a la pelirrosa, comenzando a sonrojarse sin que esta lo notara, y se sentó a su lado, mientras que Sasuke sin prestarle atención a nadie, se sentó al lado de Naruto, junto al pasillo.

_Y así pasó la clase de historia, para la mayoría fue eterna, ya que las clases de Kakashi no se caracterizaban por ser del todo "divertidas", todo lo contrario, paso las dos horas completas escribiendo en la pizarra. Sakura e Ino no pararon de escribir en toda la clase, aunque la pelirrosa, cada tanto observaba al pelirrubio, quien estaba totalmente concentrado escribiendo en un pequeño anotador, algo que al parecer no tenía nada que ver con la clase. En un momento sonó el timbre, que indicaba el cambio de hora, y el inicio del descanso por lo que la clase se vació por completo, dejando solo a los cuatro protagonistas, que se quedaron recogiendo sus cosas._

\- ¡Al fin llegó el descanso! Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por tanto pensar en que escribir... - Comentó el rubio, dirigiéndose a su amigo pelinegro.

\- Idiota, aunque sea en los primeros días tienes que concentrarte un poco en la clase. - Contestó el Uchiha, fulminando al Uzumaki con la mirada.

\- ¡Me conoces! Sabes que cuando estoy inspirado no puedo concentrarme en nada más que eso... - Respondió, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Tienes razón, no tienes remedio... - Mofó el Uchiha, resignado.

\- Etto... ¿Chicos? - Preguntó la pelirrubia, algo sonrojada, llamando la atención de los dos – Ya que son nuevos... ¿No les gustaría que nosotras dos les mostremos el instituto? - Susurró la Yamanaka, algo sonrojada por la mirada del Uchiha, mientras que sorprendía a su amiga pelirrosa.

\- Claro, nos encantaría. - Contestó el pelinegro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó la rubia – Yo soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Sakura Haruno, ustedes eran... Naruto y Sasuke, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó, señalando a los dos.

\- Sí, es un gusto Ino, Sakura. - Respondió, dándole un codazo al Uzumaki, que se había quedado petrificado mirando a la pelirrosa.

\- Es verdad, es un gusto chicas... - Habló el rubio, luego de salir de su trance, sonriendo nerviosamente revolviéndose su cabello y sonrojando a la ojijade.

_Las chicas le mostraron cada rincón del instituto, pasando por cada salón, indicándoles donde se encontraba la sala de profesores y la oficina de la directora, mientras hablaban un poco, hasta que llegaron al gimnasio, el cual se encontraba junto al patio._

\- Bueno... Y este es el gimnasio, dentro hay una gran cancha de baloncesto, y detrás de ella, en el patio hay canchas de fútbol y hockey. - Explicó la pelirrubia, con una sonrisa. - Chicos... ¿Ustedes practican algún deporte? - Preguntó ya con la confianza necesaria.

\- Sí, los dos jugamos al fútbol desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás entremos al equipo... - Respondió el Uzumaki.

\- Ah que bien, nosotras somos parte del equipo de hockey, mejor dicho, Sakura es la capitana del equipo, ¿Verdad Sakurita? - Preguntó la pelirrubia, codeando a la Haruno para que conteste, ya que estaba muy tímida y distraída.

\- Ejem, sí, soy la nueva capitana, ya que la antigua capitana, Tenten-san, se graduó el año pasado. - Contestó rápidamente la pelirrosa, sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Que coincidencia, Naruto también era el capitán del equipo de fútbol de nuestro antiguo instituto. - Comentó el pelinegro, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, provocando su sonrojo.

\- Sasuke está en lo cierto, yo era el capitán en Kumogakure, es algo difícil de llevar, así que tendrás que estar preparada Sakura-chan – Respondió el pelirrubio sonriendo algo nervioso.

\- ¡No seas modesto Naruto! Muy difícil no lo llevaste, el equipo logró ganar dos ligas nacionales consecutivas contigo como capitán...

\- Guau, se habrán cansado de ganar... Lamento decirles que el equipo de fútbol de este instituto no es muy bueno que digamos, desde hace años que no logran clasificarse a la liga nacional... - Susurró la pelirrosa, algo decepcionada.

\- ¡Seguro que Naruto y Sasuke terminaran con esa mala racha esta temporada! - Exclamó efusivamente la Yamanaka – Ahora, puedo preguntarles algo chicos... ¿Por qué se fueron de Kumogakure? - Preguntó.

\- Digamos que nos fuimos por proyectos personales... Naruto y yo somos mejores amigos desde niños, nuestros padres también, así que no tuvieron problemas en aceptar que dejemos la ciudad juntos para perseguir nuestro sueño...

\- ¿Su sueño? - Repitió la pelirrosa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los dos nos convertiremos en emblemas del Rap! Ya estamos trabajando en nuestro primer disco, además el hermano mayor de Sasuke vive aquí, y tiene un estudio de grabación. - Contestó el pelirrubio emocionado.

\- ¡Vaya, que buen sueño chicos, seguro lo lograrán! - Respondió Sakura, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Aunque tendrán que rapear algo para nosotras! - Exclamó la pelirrubia riendo, al momento que volvió a sonar el timbre, indicando en fin del descanso.

\- Bueno, eso tendrá que esperar, debemos volver al salón... ¿Qué nos toca ahora? - Preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Nos toca matemática con Kurenai-sensei, la hora de la diversión... - Contestó Ino, sarcásticamente.

\- Odio las matemáticas, me dan dolor de cabeza. - Comentó el rubio, agobiado.

\- Todos odiamos matemática... - Asintió Sasuke.

\- ¡No sean exagerados! Hacer cuentas es entretenido... - Replicó Sakura, provocando que los demás la mirasen fijo con una ceja levantada.

_Transcurrieron las dos horas de clases de matemáticas, donde tanto Sasuke como Ino se durmieron de principio a fin de la clase. Naruto intentó prestar atención a lo que explicaba la profesora Kurenai, pero luego de treinta minutos de puros números y fórmulas, sucumbió ante su dolor de cabeza e intento seguir escribiendo, mientras que Sakura no paro de resolver los problemas y las operaciones que Kurenai escribía en la pizarra, incluso se la veía feliz al hacerlo, lo que provocaba una gota en la nuca de sus tres compañeros._

_Luego de la clase de matemática, sonó el timbre del receso para almorzar. Allí los cuatro adolescentes se dirigieron juntos hacia la cafetería, donde tomaron sus almuerzos y se sentaron en la misma mesa. Estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando un grupo de chicos se les acerco._

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¿¡Pueden explicarme por qué estuvieron todo el día junto a Ino y a la preciosa de Sakura-san!? - Preguntó haciendo un escándalo un chico con un peinado estilo "taza" y unas exuberantes cejas, provocando la molestia de la pelirrosa.

\- Solo hemos estado enseñándoles el instituto a los chicos. - Contestó Ino, algo resignada por la actitud de su compañero.

\- Hmmph ¡Que así sea! Quiero que les quede bien claro que la hermosa flor de cerezo Sakura-san es mía ¿¡Entendieron!? - Dijo, haciendo poses extrañas y dirigiéndose en especial al rubio, ya que era el que tenía más cerca.

\- ¡Yo no soy de nadie, y mucho menos tuya idiota! - Gritó Sakura, con una vena en la frente.

\- _Se que algo está diciendo, pero no le puedo prestar atención ¡Sus cejas me están hipnotizando!_ \- Pensó el rubio, sin poder quitar su vista de las enormes cejas de Lee, cuando de repente otro adolescente golpeó al cejudo en la espalda.

\- Lee, deja de hacerte el idiota, ellos son nuevos y ya saben que eres un payaso. - Comentó el chico de cabello castaño y ojos de color perla, provocando la carcajada de Naruto – Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga, me alegra conocerlos.

\- Chicos, él es el capitán del equipo de fútbol. - Añadió la pelirrubia, dirigiéndose al Uzumaki y al Uchiha.

\- ¿En verdad? Entonces nos gustaría entrar al equipo, Neji-san... - Respondió el pelinegro.

\- ¿Así qué los dos juegan al fútbol? - Preguntó el capitán.

\- Si, jugamos varios años en el equipo de Kumogakure... - Contestó el pelirrubio.

\- ¿¡Kumogakure!? - Exclamó el Hyuga, con los ojos abiertos y observando detenidamente a los protagonistas - ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso tú eres "El Zorro Dorado"? - Preguntó nuevamente, impresionado.

\- Bueno, así me apodaban... - Contestó, revolviéndose el cabello con una sonrisa.

\- Entonces... ¿Tú eres Sasuke "El Depredador" Uchiha? - Interrogó el chico de ojos perla, observando al pelinegro cada vez mas sorprendido.

\- Odio esos apodos... - Respondió el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿"El Zorro Dorado"? ¿"El Depredador"? ¿Por qué los llamaban así chicos? - Consultó la pelirrosa, con intriga.

\- "El Zorro Dorado", capitán del Instituto de Kumogakure, logró dos ligas nacionales consecutivas y dos subcampeonatos. Además fue el máximo asistente de la liga por cuatro años consecutivos y logró el premio a mejor jugador de la liga dos veces. Le apodaron "El Zorro Dorado" por su habilidad a la hora de escaparse de la marca de los defensores contrarios, su agilidad con el balón y también por sus marcas en el rostro. Sasuke "El Depredador" Uchiha. Delantero del instituto de Kumogakure, fue el goleador de la liga nacional durante cuatro años consecutivos. Lo apodaron así porque cuando pisa el área rival, existe un 90% de posibilidades de que marque un gol. Juntos eran la dupla más talentosa y peligrosa de la liga... - Contestó el capitán del equipo de Konohagakure, impresionando a las dos mujeres y a su compañero de cejas pronunciadas.

\- Al parecer nos conocen bastante... - Comentó el Uchiha.

\- Vaya, ustedes deben jugar muy bien... ¡No puedo esperar a verlos defendiendo la camiseta de Konoha! - Exclamó Ino con alegría.

\- Chicos, la prueba para ingresar al equipo es mañana a las 16hs en el campo de fútbol. Si fuera por mí ya estarían dentro del equipo, pero es solo una formalidad... Formaran un equipo con todos los novatos y se enfrentaran al equipo titular de Konoha. - Comentó Neji.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Mi eterno rival en el amor será mi compañero de equipo! - Exclamó Lee extremadamente efusivo observando al pelirrubio y provocando el sonrojo en la pelirrosa.

\- _Que tipo más raro..._ \- Se decía así mismo el Uzumaki, con una gota en la nuca.

\- Muy bien Naruto, Sasuke, mañana los estaremos esperando.

_Así, Neji y Lee se despidieron, alejándose de los cuatro protagonistas._

_Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke e Ino habían terminado de almorzar cuando sonó la campana nuevamente, indicando el inicio de la tercer y última materia del día, la cual era Literatura. Allí los cuatro se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, para comenzar a tomar apuntes de la clase del profesor Asuma Sarutobi._

\- Muy bien chicos, por ser el primer día haremos un pequeño ejercicio. Tienen una hora para crear una letra de una canción, puede ser sobre cualquier tema, lo único que les exijo es que utilicen rimas. - Comentó el profesor, mientras escribía en la pizarra.

\- ¡Por fin algo interesante! - Exclamó el rubio, provocando la atención de la pelirrosa que estaba sentada a su lado.

\- No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan contento con esto Naruto, es muy difícil escribir... ¡Nunca se me ocurre nada! - Comentó Sakura con desgano.

\- No es difícil, solamente es práctica Sakura-chan – Contestó con una sonrisa – Solo debes expresar lo que sientes y piensas en el papel. Debes inspirarte y te será más fácil...

\- Y si se puede saber... ¿Tú con qué te inspiras Naruto? - Preguntó la joven, observando atentamente a su compañero.

\- Es según lo que sienta en el día a día... Puedo inspirarme pensando en mis sueños, en mis sentimientos y en la gente que quiero, como también puedo inspirarme centrándome en los problemas de la gente y de la sociedad... ¡Seguro que si te esfuerzas en concentrarte solamente en tus pensamientos veras que es más fácil! - Contestó el pelirrubio, comenzando a escribir en su cuaderno ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa.

_Luego de una hora, la mayoría de los alumnos habían terminado de escribir ante la atenta mirada del profesor Sarutobi. Los jóvenes estaban agotados y algunos bastante frustrados por no estar satisfechos con sus obras._

\- Muy bien... Empecemos... Uzumaki Naruto, pasa al frente y muéstranos lo que has escrito – Exclamó el profesor, provocando que el pelirrubio se parara y se acerque al frente de la clase – Cuando quieras chico...

\- Bueno, esto que escribí se llama... "La Calle es un Zooilógico"...

"_La calle es un zooilógico, caótico, tecnológico,_

_La calle es un zooilógico melodramático, arrítmico,_

_Lunático, hermético, letárgico, mágico, paradójico._

_La calle es un zooilógico donde demasiados borregos_

_Hacen el perro en manadas._

_Ladran y ladran mientras sus egos nunca dicen nada,_

_Y a cada nueva pisada una mirada de amenaza._

_¿Quién es él que caza? _

_¿Quién se convierte en carnaza?_

_La selva, la jungla,_

_Bosque de cemento del que no se escapa nunca,_

_Laberinto sin clemencia,_

_Instintos de supervivencia,_

_Colmenas de humanos sin paciencia ni consciencia._

_La calle es un zooilógico, _

_Caótico hasta el desmayo,_

_Donde camellos ofrecen caballo para calmar el mono de los débiles,_

_Los febriles perecederos y extasiados en sus jaulas,_

_Que antes rugían y ahora maúllan dóciles sin aura._

_Algunos caen como moscas tantas veces, _

_Algunos caen en el olvido porque su historia desaparece como la memoria de los peces._

_La calle es un zooilógico donde hienas con la barriga lléna__lo quieren todo engañando a bobos_

_Que se meten en la cueva del lobo._

_No hay modo, ni modales ni reglas_

_Sólo águilas sobre la niebla._

_Seguro que vienen a por mí __saben que soy la oveja negra._

_Un zooilógico donde los hay como cangrejos que andan hacia atrás, _

_A unos les pueden las ganas a otros el hambre y sus cornadas_

_A vista de pájaro viendo la calle la observo, la evalúo._

_Si sales allí fuera, será mejor que abras los ojos como un búho._

_La calle es un zooilógico y yo soy otro mono _

_Con un micrófono con el que entono voces de abandono_

_De aquellos que no conocen tronos._

_Siempre inmóviles, aburridos como ostras sin perla, _

_Como moscas revoloteando días tras días sobre la misma mierda,_

_Rendidos, alicaídos mientras unos lloran lágrimas de cocodrilo_

_Y a otros les vence el miedo, temen salir del nido._

_Los hay que buscan presas como un ave rapaz._

_Si quieren los halcones de la guerra_

_En vez de echar mi cuerpo a tierra_

_Ofrezco mi paloma de la paz._

_La vida es fugaz como una mariposa _

_Que se posa en un lugar equivocado y cambia el destino del mundo._

_La vida es voraz y venenosa_

_Siempre hay un depredador camuflado con un aliento asesino y nauseabundo._

_Punto ilógico donde el tiempo pasa como un leopardo para los felices_

_Y como una tortuga para los que sufren, _

_Donde los perdedores lamen sus cicatrices_

_Mientras los que ganan les humillan les escupen,_

_Donde hay tiburones blancos bajo trajes negros_

_Y asquerosos cerdos, _

_Y asustados ciervos,_

_Y cuervos que se alimentan de cuerpos que la lucha elimina._

_Punto ilógico donde vivimos como ratas,_

_Hacinadas en latas de sardinas._

_A vista de lince, viendo la calle, la observo, la desarmo._

_Si sales allí fuera será mejor que seas más rápido que un galgo._

_La calle es un zooilógico rápido, meteórico._

_La calle es un zooilógico exótico, problemático,_

_Errático, crítico, onírico, antipático, eléctrico, enigmático..."_

_[Nach - Los Viajes Inmóviles - La Calle es un Zooilógico]_

_En el momento en que el pelirrubio terminó de recitar lo que había escrito, Asuma comenzó a aplaudirlo totalmente sorprendido, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros._

\- Eso fue perfecto... No entiendo cómo pudo escribir algo tan profundo en tan poco tiempo... - Susurró la pelirrosa, incrédula.

\- Naruto tiene un don. Cuando está inspirado puede escribir muchas cosas muy interesantes. - Contestó el Uchiha, no tan sorprendido por la obra de su amigo ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel.

\- Yo solo pude escribir un párrafo... - Comentó Ino, cabizbaja, provocando la risa de sus compañeros - ¿Y tú qué escribiste Sakura? - Preguntó intrigada.

\- No se me ocurrió nada... Tú sabes que a mí no se me da bien esto… - Respondió, al momento en que escondía una hoja en su cuaderno sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

\- Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy... Nos veremos la semana que viene. - Se despidió Asuma, al momento en que sonaba el timbre que indicaba el final del primer día de clases.

\- Al fin, creí que este día sería eterno... - Comentó el pelirrubio, volviendo a su asiento para comenzar a guardar sus cosas.

\- Mañana será la práctica de fútbol, así que probablemente nos resulte más divertido. - Contestó Sasuke tomando su mochila.

\- Es verdad, Ino recuerda que mañana debes traer todo tu equipo de Hockey. Nosotras también comenzamos con las prácticas... - Musitó la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa en su rostro...

\- ¡Si capitán! - Exclamó Ino, provocando nuevamente la risa de los presentes.

_Y así los cuatro salieron del instituto, para después despedirse e irse hacía sus casas. Mañana sería otro día..._

* * *

**Hasta acá llegamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, pronto volveré con el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus reviews y diganme que les pareció! Saludos a todos y hasta luego!**


	2. Cap II: El Dúo Más Valioso

_**Después de una larga ausencia tal y como lo expliqué en la actualización de Una Segunda Oportunidad, también les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic! **_

_**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo y dejar sus reviews! Me pone contento que a y Angron11 también les guste el rap, y Angron también te entiendo, mi señora novia también me tiene censurado! jajaja yo también prefiero el rap en castellano, por lo que la mayoría de los grupos y raperos a los que haré mención son de acá de Latinoamérica y de España! Y respecto al Pipita quizás le haga alguna mención a futuro, o haga alguna referencia también al "era por abajo", para abrir viejas heridas jajaja.**_

_**Respecto a tu comentario Genesis, posiblemente también haya Sasuino, seguramente haré mención a otras parejas además de las dos principales! y Adrit126, también gracias a tu review y si nunca escuchaste este estilo de música te invito a hacerlo! En mi opinión no tiene desperdicio, y como bien dijo Angron, también la considero como la poesía del !.**_

_**No los entretengo más y acá les dejo la continuación, espero que les guste!**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: El Dúo Más Valioso.**

_Era un nuevo día en Konoha, dos jóvenes ya se encontraban caminando hacia el instituto. El rubio iba vestido con un short blanco Niké y una camiseta de entrenamiento verde, además de unos botines Niké Mercurial de color naranja, llevaba también una mochila negra. Mientras que su compañero poseía un short negro Adidas junto con una camiseta azul oscuro y unos botines Adidas Predator negros con detalles azules._

_Mientras caminaban se encontraron con sus dos amigas. Sakura e Ino. La primera llevaba una camiseta Adidas sin mangas de color rosa, con una pollera deportiva negra, además llevaba un estuche en su espalda con su palo de Hockey. La pelirrubia estaba vestida con el mismo estilo que su amiga, excepto que su remera era blanca y su pollera de color violeta oscuro._

\- ¡Buen día chicos! - Saludó la pelirrubia con efusividad, siendo correspondida por sus amigos.

\- ¿Ustedes también tienen las prácticas ahora? - Preguntó Naruto, con curiosidad.

\- En realidad nuestra práctica comienza en unas horas, pero quería llegar un poco antes para preparar todo. Estoy algo nerviosa, será mi primer día como capitana... - Contestó la pelirrosa, notándose su nerviosismo.

\- Tranquila Sakura-chan, serás una capitana grandiosa ya lo verás, solo relájate, todo saldrá bien.- Respondió el pelirrubio poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura, provocando su sonrojo.

\- Eso espero Naruto, gracias por apoyarme. - Susurró, regalándole una sonrisa al chico.

\- Por nada Sakura-chan, si terminamos antes que ustedes iremos a verlas ¿Verdad Sasuke? - Preguntó, mirando a su amigo.

\- ¡Claro! - Asintió.

\- Bueno chicos, nosotras los acompañaremos al campo de fútbol, después de todo es más temprano de lo que pensé... - Musitó la pelirrosa.

_Siguieron caminando un rato, hasta que pudieron divisar los focos de luz y las gradas de la cancha. Allí las chicas fueron a sentarse no sin antes desearles suerte, mientras que los dos protagonistas entraron al campo, reuniéndose con el capitán Hyuga y los que serían sus nuevos compañeros._

\- ¡Atención! Quiero que los nuevos se agrupen. Digan su nombre completo, que año cursan y la posición en la que juegan por favor – Exclamó en voz alta el capitán, logrando que todos los novatos se agrupen – Comiencen ustedes. - Dijo, señalando a los dos primeros postulantes.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi! ¡Voy a primer año y juego de extremo derecho! - Exclamó el chico, que no media más de 1.70mts.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Udon! También voy a primer año y juego de defensor lateral izquierdo. - Comentó el adolescente.

\- Yo soy Sai, voy a segundo año y soy portero. - Susurró el chico que medía 1.80 aproximadamente, con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, voy a tercer año y puedo jugar de mediocampista ofensivo, centrocampista o delantero. – Comentó el rubio observando a todos los demás.

\- El mío es Sasuke Uchiha, también voy a tercer año y soy centro delantero – Susurró con un semblante serio, luego de terminar de atar los cordones de sus botas.

_Así se siguieron presentando un par de adolescentes más, hasta que termino el último._

\- Perfecto, es un gusto conocerlos chicos. Ahora haremos una prueba para ver quién entra al equipo y quién no. Jugaran contra nuestro equipo titular. No es necesario que ganen, el entrenador y yo veremos sus habilidades y decidiremos... - Explicó el Hyuuga.

\- ¿Y dónde está el entrenador? - Preguntó uno de ellos.

\- No debe tardar mucho mas, empecemos lo antes posible. - Contestó, comenzando a organizar su equipo, dejando a Naruto y Sasuke junto con los demás novatos.

\- Naruto, tú eras el capitán de Kumo, así que creo que lo mejor será que tú seas nuestro capitán hoy. - Propuso el pelinegro, llevando la mirada atenta de los demás hacia el pelirrubio.

\- Esta bien... No conozco como juegan ellos, ¡pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros y ganaremos hoy! - Exclamó, animando a su equipo, para luego señalar a uno de ellos – Tú... ¿Te llamabas Konohamaru, verdad? - Preguntó.

\- Si jefe. - Contestó el castaño, emocionado.

\- Tú te encargaras de presionar a los defensores junto con Sasuke. Yo me encargare de organizar el juego en el mediocampo. Los demás cubrirán nuestras espaldas, ¿entendido? - Exclamó, para que todos asientan.

_Mientras tanto, del otro lado del campo…_

\- Debemos tener un cuidado especial con los dos nuevos del último año, ellos son muy buenos, así que Kiba y Shino, deben estar muy atentos ya que ustedes son los defensores centrales. - Comentó el ojiperla.

\- ¡Si capitán! - Exclamaron los dos nombrados, colocándose en sus posiciones.

\- Shikamaru, tú serás mi compañero en el mediocampo, organizaras el juego mientras que yo seré la contención. Lee, tú tendrás libertad para moverte en toda la zona de ataque. - Se colocó en su posición con la pelota, para dar inicio al juego, mientras seguía dando indicaciones. - ¡Que comience el partido! - Gritó, pasando el balón a Lee quien lo dominó con su pierna derecha y se propuso comenzar a atacar…

_Mientras tanto, en las gradas se encontraban dos chicas, hablando entre ellas mientras miraban con atención hacia el campo de juego._

\- ¡Que emoción, ya comenzó! - Exclamó la pelirrubia.

\- ¡Sí! Ya quiero ver que tan buenos son los chicos...

_Volviendo al campo de juego._

_Lee iba a toda velocidad por la banda derecha, sin duda su mayor virtud era su capacidad atlética, pasó a los dos defensores centrales del equipo de Naruto y se propuso a disparar al arco, cuando sin darse cuenta, Udon ya había barrido el balón, quitándoselo y recuperando la posición._

\- ¡Bien hecho Udon! Ahora pásame el balón – Exclamó el pelirrubio, recibiendo la pelota por su compañero, parándola con el pie para tomarse su tiempo y observar la posición de cada uno de los suyos.

\- ¡No lo creas! - Gritó el capitán de Konoha, barriéndose directamente hacia la pelota, para quitarle la posesión al Uzumaki, cuando este con un simple movimiento y una milésima de segundo antes de que se lo quiten, levanto el balón y saltó con él, haciendo pasar de largo al ojiperla para comenzar a encarar hacía el arco rival.

\- ¡Ahora Sasuke! - Exclamó, regateando y pasando el balón entre las piernas de Kiba para que luego lo reciba el Uchiha frente al portero.

\- ¡Lo tengo! - Susurró el pelinegro, perfilándose y disparando al arco rival, logrando que la pelota entre cómodamente en el ángulo izquierdo del esférico. - ¡GOOOOL! -Exclamó, chocando sus manos con las de Naruto y con el resto de sus compañeros, ante la mirada de sus rivales.

\- Vaya, esos dos sí que son buenos y se entienden a la perfección... - Musitó Kiba.

\- Debemos demostrarles lo que Konoha puede hacer. - Dijo Neji, llevando la pelota nuevamente hacia el centro del campo, para volver a comenzar el juego, pasándole el balón a Shikamaru, quien de repente dio un pase bombeado para que Lee corra, quedando solo contra el portero Sai.

\- ¡Este será el empate! - Exclamó el chico de las cejas grandes, cuando de repente se sorprendió al ver como Sai salía fuera del área y controlaba el balón con los pies, eludiéndolo y cediéndole la posesión a Konohamaru. - _Impresionante, a pesar de ser portero controlo el balón a la perfección..._ \- Se dijo para sí mismo.

\- Ahora es nuestro turno – Susurró el Sarutobi, corriendo con el balón controlado para luego eludir a Shino y llegar hasta el extremo del área rival, donde levantó la cabeza y tiró un centro al área, buscando a que alguien la golpee con la cabeza.

\- ¡Marquen a Sasuke! - Gritó el capitán, observando como el pelinegro corría hacia dentro del área, llevándose la marca de Shikamaru y de Kiba. Pero se sorprendió al ver que cuando paso la pelota por encima de él, este no salto, sino que la dejó pasar, y por detrás de los defensores apareció Naruto, quien golpeó el balón de volea, dejando sin nada que hacer al arquero Chouji y marcando el 2-0.

\- ¡Bien chicos! ¡Así se juega al fútbol! - Exclamó el Uzumaki, felicitando a sus compañeros.

\- _Vaya, estos chicos sí que son muy interesantes..._ \- Pensó el Hyuga impresionado – ¡Vamos muchachos, debemos meter un gol! - Gritó con fervor para incentivar a sus compañeros, sacando desde el medio y cediendo el balón a Shikamaru, quien le dio un pase filtrado a Lee, este eludió fácilmente a los defensores centrales novatos, también a Udon quien no pudo barrerlo, quedando mano a mano contra Sai, cuando de repente se sorprendió al notar que un pie se interponía entre él y el balón, quitándoselo limpiamente, al darse vuelta notó como Naruto comenzaba un contraataque.

\- ¡Vamos equipo marquemos otro gol! - Exclamó el pelirrubio, eludiendo con clase a Shikamaru, realizando una "ruleta" para luego pasar el balón entre las piernas de Neji y dar un pase a Konohamaru, quien se encontraba en el borde izquierdo del área grande contraria. Este paró el balón y lo pateó con efecto, colocándolo en el ángulo derecho del arco rival mientras Chouji solo miraba el balón.

\- ¡GOOOL! ¡Gran pase jefe! - Gritó efusivo el chico de primer año, chocando sus puños con el pelirrubio y Sasuke.

_Mientras tanto, en las gradas tanto Ino como Sakura estaban realmente impresionadas por el gran nivel que mostraban sus nuevos amigos._

\- ¡Vaya, en verdad son muy buenos! - Exclamó la pelirrubia observando atentamente el partido.

\- Si, los chicos del equipo de Konoha parecen estar algo cansados, sin embargo tanto Naruto como Sasuke y los demás dan la sensación de que ni siquiera estén sudando... Solo atacaron tres veces y ya han marcado tres goles. - Contestó Sakura, igual de impresionada que su amiga.

\- Es increíble, además Sasuke y Naruto se entienden a la perfección, parece que cada uno sabe lo que piensa el otro...

\- Naruto parece tener un radar o un mapa del campo, conoce la posición de cada uno, tanto de sus compañeros como la de los rivales, maneja el tiempo del juego y sabe qué hacer para eludir a los contrarios y marcar fácilmente... - Comentó la pelirrosa, mirando atentamente a Naruto.

\- Sabes... Me recuerda un poco a ti en nuestros juegos de Hockey... - Respondió Ino, observando a su amiga y provocando su sonrojo.

_Al mismo tiempo, en el campo de juego._

\- Nos están dando una paliza, ¿es necesario que sigamos con esta prueba? - Preguntó enfadado Kiba.

\- Cállate Kiba, no podemos dejar que nos humillen los novatos, nosotros somos el equipo de Konohagakure, no perderemos contra ellos ¡Y mucho menos perderé contra mi rival!- Exclamó Lee con llamas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tu rival? - Preguntó Kiba, extrañado.

\- ¡Sí! No perderé contra Naruto, no dejaré que él se quede con Sakura-san ¡y mucho menos que me humille frente a ella! - Contestó gritando Lee, siendo escuchado por todos los presentes como Naruto y Sakura, causando que todos se caigan al piso.

\- _Será idiota..._ \- Pensó la pelirrosa, llena de ira y algo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

\- Si quieres vencer a Naruto deberás esforzarte más Lee, eres muy lento... - Susurró Sasuke, provocando al cejudo mientras lo observaba.

\- ¿¡Que dijiste Uchiha!? ¡Yo soy el más rápido del equipo! - Exclamó.

\- Sasuke-sempai tiene razón, el jefe te alcanzó, te quitó el balón y evitó que marcaras un gol, comenzando a correr mucho después que tu – Añadió Konohamaru, incrementando el enfado de Lee.

\- ¡Ya basta chicos! - exclamó Naruto – No debemos competir entre nosotros, guarden esas energías para los rivales de verdad.

\- Él tiene razón... La práctica ha terminado, Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Udon y Sai, bienvenidos al equipo de fútbol de Konohagakure. - Dijo el capitán Hyuga, saludando a los novatos – Lee, espero que te lleves bien con Naruto y los demás, tengo la sensación de que será un gran año para nosotros, quizás al fin podamos clasificarnos para la liga nacional!

\- ¡Eso es verdad, este año ganaremos! Ya no nos volverán a humillar, ahora contamos con "El Zorro Dorado" Uzumaki y "El Depredador" Uchiha, con su experiencia se que podremos lograrlo – Exclamó Kiba con efusividad siendo acompañado por Chouji.

\- Naruto, tú y Sasuke han ganado la liga varias veces, seguramente sabrán más que nosotros... ¿Cómo son los equipos allí? - Preguntó Shikamaru, logrando que todos sus compañeros se callen para escuchar al pelirrubio.

\- Bueno... en realidad la liga regional comparada con la nacional es sumamente fácil. No se los equipos que participan en esta región, pero en la zona de Kumogakure siempre vencíamos a nuestros rivales por más de seis goles – Comentó, sorprendiendo a todos – La liga nacional es un asunto totalmente distinto... Allí participan solo seis equipos, casi siempre llegan los llamados "Cuatro Grandes" que son los institutos de Kirigakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure y Kumogakure. La Liga últimamente se ha repartido entre esos equipos, son los más fuertes de Japón sin duda, aunque cada temporada aparece algún equipo que sorprende como lo puede ser Otogakure, Amegakure o Takigakure. Incluso tengo entendido que hace unos veinte años, Konohagakure era considerada como el Quinto Grande, pero hace muchos años que al no clasificar a la liga ha perdido ese reconocimiento. - Explicó, dejando a todos muy atentos a sus palabras y con muchas preguntas...

\- Vaya, suena muy difícil, pero sin embargo ustedes la han ganado dos veces y también fueron subcampeones dos veces mas... ¿Tan buenos son los jugadores allí? - Preguntó esta vez el callado Shino Aburame.

\- Sí – Contestó el Uchiha – Aunque cada equipo suele tener su figura. El mejor jugador de Sunagakure se llama Gaara no Sabaku, es un mediocampista ofensivo al igual que Naruto y es apodado como "El Mago del Desierto", su mayor virtud es su disparo de media distancia y además tiene un destacable regate. Aparte Suna cuenta con Kankurou, un mediocampista defensivo como Neji que parece una muralla, el es hermano de Gaara – Explicó Sasuke, llamando aún más la atención de los demás.

\- En Kirigakure la mayoría son muy buenos jugadores. Las dos veces que perdimos el campeonato fueron contra ellos. El manejo del equipo lo lleva Yagura, físicamente tiene aspecto de niño, no debe pasar el metro sesenta, pero su velocidad es abismal y su control del balón igual. Puede jugar tanto de mediapunta como de extremo por ambas bandas. Luego en el mediocentro juegan con un "doble cinco" con Haku como distribuidor del juego y Zabuza Momochi encargado de la marca y la contención. Y por último el encargado de la defensa es Kisame Hoshigaki, el capitán, juega como defensor central, mide 1.90 y aunque es muy corpulento no es para nada un jugador lento, es muy difícil de vencer... Ellos tienen un juego muy agresivo y por eso fueron llamados como "El Equipo Tsunami" - Susurró el pelirrubio, apretando los puños recordando sus enfrentamientos con ese equipo...

\- Luego esta Iwagakure, quizás el más débil de los cuatro. Es un equipo equilibrado cuya máxima figura es el arquero y capitán Han, un tipo de mas de dos metros y con unos reflejos increíbles, lleva cinco años consecutivos como el portero con la valla menos vencida...

\- Y por último – Comentó el rubio – Kumogakure, uno de los más poderosos junto con Kirigakure, tiene una defensa increíble, pero se destacan aún más en ataque, sus figuras son Killer Bee y A, conocidos como "Los hermanos maravilla". Killer Bee juega de centro delantero o de extremo, frente al arco es igual de efectivo que Sasuke, tiene un gran físico por lo tanto es un tanque para los defensores contrarios. A es el actual capitán y al igual que Bee posee un muy buen físico, es quizás el mejor defensor central de la liga, aunque también suele atacar combinándose con su hermano. Es imbatible en el juego aéreo y tiene una gran capacidad táctica e inteligencia, tal es así que además de ser el capitán del equipo, también es el director técnico... - Finalizó Naruto, dejando totalmente sorprendidos a sus nuevos compañeros acerca de su antiguo equipo.

\- _Vaya, Naruto y Sasuke, sumados a esos dos debieron de ser un equipo monstruoso y aún así no les alcanzó para lograr esas dos ligas en las que salieron subcampeones... Este año será todo un reto..._ \- Pensó dentro de sí Neji, con una gran sonrisa - ¡Muy bien equipo! Este año les demostraremos a los demás que podremos revivir al "Quinto Grande", trabajaremos duro para lograrlo... ¿¡Están conmigo!? - Exclamó, siendo acompañado por sus compañeros con mucha efusividad – Terminamos por hoy, mañana a esta misma hora comenzaremos con los entrenamientos y en cuatro días jugaremos un partido amistoso contra Getsugakure y en un mes comenzaremos la liga regional... ¡Descansen para mañana! - Se despidió el capitán, y todos los miembros del equipo comenzaron a alejarse, excepto Naruto y Sasuke que se acercaron adonde se encontraban sus amigas.

\- ¡Lo hicieron genial chicos! - Exclamó efusiva la pelirrubia con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Es cierto, han estado increíbles, probablemente con ustedes Konohagakure podrá clasificarse al fin a la Liga Nacional! - Comentó Sakura, con la misma efusividad que su mejor amiga.

\- Gracias chicas, eso espero, ¡estoy muy ansioso por empezar a jugar! - Exclamó el rubio, muy motivado, provocando la sonrisa de su amigo.

\- Es verdad, creo que nunca estuve tan motivado para ganar la liga como ahora... - Susurró el Uchiha, llamando la atención de las chicas.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - Preguntó la Yamanaka.

\- Bueno, con Kumogakure jugar al fútbol y ganar era demasiado fácil... Éramos un equipo muy unido y demasiado fuerte, tanto que siempre aplastábamos a nuestros rivales, era muy aburrido, solo cuando nos enfrentábamos a Kirigakure disfrutábamos de verdad. Ahora debemos revivir a Konohagakure, todos juegan bien pero hay que unirlos como grupo y afilar un par de cuestiones, pero estoy seguro que será mucho más competitivo. - Contestó Naruto, con emoción.

\- Entonces... ¿Se cansaron de ganar en Kumogakure? - Preguntó la pelirrosa, extrañada.

\- Si, ganar es algo muy bueno en el deporte, pero lo más importante es disfrutar y divertirte... Había tanta diferencia con nuestro equipo que ganar siempre nos llevo a perder la pasión por el fútbol..._ \- _Respondió el Uchiha seriamente.

\- ¡Pero esto ya no importa, ahora vayamos a ver su práctica! - Exclamó el Uzumaki.

\- No es necesario que vengan, enserio, deben estar muy cansados por el partido... - Susurró Sakura, mirando a los dos chicos.

\- Para nada, iremos, está decidido. Ustedes se quedaron a ver nuestra práctica, no sería justo que nosotros nos fuéramos ahora, ¡además es tu presentación como capitana del equipo Sakura-chan, nosotros te apoyaremos desde las gradas! - Contestó Naruto con una gran sonrisa, provocando el notorio sonrojo de la pelirrosa y la sonrisa de Ino.

\- ¡Gracias Naruto! - Respondió Sakura, con una gran sonrisa, dándole la espalda rápidamente para que el chico no note lo sonrojada que se encontraba.

\- ¡Bueno, entonces vayamos a la cancha! - Exclamó la rubia con efusividad – _Últimamente te sonrojas mucho y con la misma persona Sakurita, será que..._ \- Se decía así misma, con una sonrisa cómplice mientras observaba a su mejor amiga algo tímida y aún sonrojada.

* * *

_**Y acá terminamos por hoy! Espero que les haya gustado! Como siempre espero sus comentarios, saludos a todos!**_


End file.
